The Riverclan story: Willowstream's Prophecy
by OrrAcle
Summary: Shadowclan have a secret.... An evil so deep, even Starclan are powerless against it....Only Icepaw can destroy The Darkness:Tigerstar's revenge on Starclan. And what does Dreampaw, a Thunderclan apprentice, have to do with it? Please review!
1. Chapter 1

**RIVERCLAN**

_**Leader-**_**Wavestar**

Lithe grey-blue tom with darker stripes

_**Deputy**_- **Skypelt**

White she-cat with light grey patches

_**Medecine Cat**_- **Rainpool**

Very light grey she-cat

_Apprentice- Lillypaw_

_**Warriors:**_

**Cloverfoot**-Dark tabby tom

_Apprentice- Vinepaw_

**Wildeyes-** She-cat tortoiseshell with unusual orangey eyes

**Moonheart**- White and grey she-cat

**Darkstorm- **Dark grey tom woth dark blue eyes

_Apprentice- Strawpaw_

**Ravenfur**- Black tom

**Fishclaw**- Gray she-cat

_Apprentice- Dawnpaw _

**Sunclaw**- Light ginger tom with unusually large claws

_Apprentice- Icepaw_

**Sparrowfligh**t- Light ginger she-cat

**Horsepelt-** Huge dark brown tom with white paws and face

_Apprentice- Swirlpaw_

**Misteyes- **Black she-cat with light grey eyes

**Snowstorm- **Pure white tom

_**Apprentices:**_

**Icepaw**- White tom with white eyes

**Strawpaw**- Light ginger she-cat

**Swirlpaw**- Dark tabby tom with unusual markings

**Vinepaw**- Light tabby tom

**Lillypaw**- Tortiseshell she-cat

**Dawnpaw**- Ginger she-cat with blue eyes

_**Queens:**_

**Minnowflowe**r- Tortiseshell she-cat

Kits- **Littlekit, Smokekit** and**Eaglekit**

**Whitecloud-** White she-cat with grey paws and face

Kits- **Frostkit** and **Runningkit**

**Swiftstripe- **Black she-cat with a white stripe

Kits- **Leopardkit, Ashkit, Spottedkit** and **Webkit**

_**Elders**_

**Beechfur**- Light brown tom

**Mosspelt-** Tortieseshell she-cat

**Reedwhisker**- Black tom

_**Leaders from other clans**_

Thunderclan- **Lionstar** Windclan- **Heatherstar** Shadowclan**- Owlstar**

**The story**

**I**cepaw paced nervously outside Wavestar's den, tail twitching. He had been caught eating fresh kill on a hunting patrol, and was awaiting his punishment for breaking the warrior code.

An angry yowl escaped him as Swirlpaw walked past, clearly gloating about the fact he had set Icepaw up.

'Still hungry, Icepaw?' he mewed innocently.

'You said that fish was for me! And you called for Sunclaw!

Sunclaw, Icepaw's mentor, stuck rigidly to the warrior code and did not appreciate that his apprentice had broken it.

'Well, I thought he might want some fish too!' meowed Swirlpaw, flexing his shoulders, (which were much bigger than Icepaw's) and unsheathing his big claws. Icepaw hissed and leapt.

Sunclaw was sharing tongues with Moonheart when angry yowls sounded across the clearing. He jumped to his paws and ran across the camp, to find Icepaw pinned by Swirlpaw on the ground. With one strong stroke of his paw, he knocked Swirlpaw off his apprentice.

Icepaw saw the ginger cat's eyes and gulped. He hoped he wouldn't get in more troulble from his mentor.

Sunclaw looked at his first apprentice. Icepaw had a stunningly bright white coat, but it was his strange eyes that drew attention. The irises were completely white, with a balck out line, which made his black pupils stand out. Icepaw was small for an apprentice, (not nearly as big as Swirlpaw), but showed promise as a prey- hunter. He could spot a mouse under leaflitter ten foxlengths away.

Sunclaw was a medium- sized ginger cat who was admired for his long, hooked front claws. It was said he could slice a vole from nose to tail with one blow. He sighed. Icepaw was nothing like himself. He had no regard for the warrior code at all! Sunclaw just didn't know what to do with him.

Wavestar, the Riverclan leader, emerged from his den. His sleek grey coat was shiny and well groomed. Even though the leader looked slight and skinny, he was the fastest cat anyone had everseen, even faster than Windclan cats. He could slit an opponents throat before they could even blink. Now he was sleepy after a large fish from the freshkill pile.

'So, tell me, what young Icepaw has done now?' he mewed wearily.

Even though Wavestar was very young for a leader, he liked to refer to others as though he was an elder.

'He was caught eating a fish on a hunting patrol.' said Sunclaw hesitantly.

'But Swirlpaw set me up!' yowled Icepaw indignantly.

Wavestar sighed. Although he believed Icepaw, he was tired of him always fighting with Swirlpaw. They were both promising warriors and they needed to get along. With leaf-bare approaching, they couldn't afford to waste strength. Already they had been in skirmishes with the unfriendly Shadowclan cats. Their leader, Owlstar wanted to expand his territory into Riverclan and Thunderclan territories.


	2. Chapter 2

THE STORY

Icepaw raced after the squirrel. After waiting for it to come out of it's tree for so long, he wasn't about to give it up.

'ICEPAW! Leave the squirrel, and help us catch some more fish!' yowled Sunclaw angrily.

Icepaw ignored him. He didn't like fish. It made him feel sick, unlike other Riverclan cats who adored fish. Icepaw tried to ignore these thoughts as he raced after the squirrel. Unlike the squirrel, which crashed through bushes, tumbled over pebbles and scrambled noisily through thick grass clumps, Icepaw didn't make a single noise. His paws didn't touch a single dead leaf or branch. He leapt over clumps of heather and brambles, never missing a beat. Things other cats would have missed and stepped on or tripped over, Icepaw saw them coming and avoided them. One thing Icepaw didn't notice, however, was a particularly important detail, the fact that the long grass and sparse bushes of Riverclan territory had given way to dark, shadowy pine forests.

Sunclaw saw his apprentice flash past and gave an exparated sigh. Icepaw just didn't listen! Wavestar had let him off for eating the fish, understanding that Horsepelt (Swirlpaw's mentor) didn't exactly bother teaching his apprentice manners. But Sunclaw was definitely going to teach his apprentice a lesson. Disobeying a direct order! Sunclaw would never have done such a thing. He pivoted and raced after Icepaw.

Icepaw saw his world go dark. Uh-oh. This looked like Shadowclan territory. They certainly wouldn't be welcoming him, not after being beaten so many times in small fights over Green-leaf. He looked around himself nervously, all thoughts of the squirrel gone. Raising his nose, he tasted the air. The reek of Shadowclan was so strong in the whole territory, it was hard to tell but Icepaw was pretty sure there were no cats anywhere near. As it happened, pretty sure wasn't sure enough.

Sunclaw saw the white streak that was his apprentice streak into the pine forest. He gulped. Shadowclan would definitely have a patrol out, after the green-leaf fights. If he went after his apprentice, Sunclaw might be able to hold off a small patrol, at least so Icepaw could get away. But if he went back to camp to get help, Icepaw would be killed for sure. Sunclaw decided, what ever the consequences, he would get Icepaw to safety.

A stick cracked behind Icepaw. He spun, only to find himself face-to-face with Ivytail, the Shadowclan deputy, two strong looking cats behind him.

'Well, well, well. Look what we have here. A little scrap of Riverclan.' sneered the deputy, flexing his hooked claws.

'What are we going to do with him?' a sharp she-cat voice questioned.

Ivytail narrowed his eyes. 'Well, Darkheart, I thought we'd kill him.'


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THE THIRD

Icepaw backed away as Ivytail advanced, eyes flashing with hatred. Icepaw knew that if help didn't arrive soon, the powerful Shadowclan deputy would kill him. Ivytail raised a paw.

'I am going to enjoy this.' he hissed menacingly.

Suddenly another cat bounded into the clearing. He was a grey tabby that had a Thunderclan scent. His eyes were a deep blue.

Darkheart gasped.

'Jayeyes! What are you doing here? This is no business of yours!' she spat.

Jayeyes looked at her. Icepaw was surprised when he saw pity in his eyes. Why would the Thunderclan medicine cat have any reason to feel sorry for Shadowclan?

Sunclaw plunged into the dark forest, the marshy ground pulling at his paws. He could smell his apprentice up ahead, with a strong Shadowclan scent too. A patrol must have found him. And was that Thunderclan? What was a Thunderclan cat doing more than five tail-lengths away from the lake?

'Ivytail, you owe a debt to me. I ask that you spare this apprentice's life. You know the right decision.'

Jayeyes seemed calm, and the Shadowclan certainly weren't showing any inclination to attack him. Icepaw looked from one cat to the other. The Shadowclan cats were looking at Jayeyes with awe, and amazingly, respect.

'We will spare the apprentice. But if ever comes in our territory again, we will show no mercy. Jayeyes, we will escort you to our camp. I believe you wanted to talk to Owlstar.' said Ivytail evenly, his amber eyes showing no emotion.

Jayeyes sighed. 'I also need assistance. I am not used to this territory.'

Icepaw remembered that Jayeyes was blind. But that was still no reason for Shadowclan to let him wander over their territory at will. Just at that moment, Sunclaw crashed through the last few bushes and skidded to a stop between Icepaw and the Shadowclan cats.

'What is going on here? Jayeyes! Why are you on their territory? Ivytail! Wha-'Sunclaw babbled.

Ivytail hissed angrily and turned away, motioning to the other cats to follow him. They bounded into the gathering gloom, swallowed up by the shadows. Icepaw looked stunned. Turning to face his mentor, intending to tell him what he had just witnessed, he saw Sunclaw's furious eyes and remembered that he had disobeyed him.

'Well, Icepaw. I see you have been lucky today. Well, we'd better get back to camp, haven't we? I wouldn't want to be late now would we?' Sunclaw's voice was dangerously calm. His eyes were glinting with fury, but he kept it out of his voice.

Without another word, he turned back in the direction of camp and leapt away.

Skypelt was waiting for them when they got back. The Riverclan deputy flicked her tail at Icepaw, dismissing him, while walking with Sunclaw to Wavestar's den. Dawnpaw hurried over when she saw Icepaw.

'Icepaw, what happened? I heard that you got attacked by Shadowclan! How come you're okay? Where's Sunclaw? What were you doing in Shadowclan territory?'

Icepaw drew a deep breath and tried to answer all her questions. by the time he was done, her eyes looked reproachful.

'Well, you have to admit it was pretty silly going after a yucky squirrel. You could have been killed!' scolded Dawnpaw

Minnowflower's kits came tumbling out of the nursery.

'Did Icepaw get in trouble again?' squeaked Eaglekit.

'Is Wavestar going to punish you?' mewed Smokekit.

Icepaw stalked off angrily. It hadn't been his fault! He didn't mean to get in so much trouble!


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Icepaw flailed his paws helplessly, the water freezing his paws in place, pressing down on him. The currants played at his paws, tugging them this way and that. His nose went under the surface. Icepaw gasped for breath and gurgled as he inhaled water. The inhaled water trickled down his throat, making his face burn. He struck out helplessly, reaching for land.

'OUCH! Icepaw, watch where you're putting your paws!' squealed Strawpaw angrily.

Icepaw blinked his eyes open, soft light flooding his sensitive pupils. He blinked apologetically at Strawpaw. She scowled and rolled over. Swirlpaw nudged his way over to Icepaw.

'I'm up for some hunting. Want to come? Oh- wait. That's right. You have to clean out the elders today!' he taunted.

'Leave him alone! You got elders duty when you crossed into Windclan territory!' retorted Dawnpaw.

Icepaw, preferring not to engage in arguments with a big apprentice like Swirlpaw, got wearily to his feet and trudged out of the den.

Rainpool, the Riverclan medicine cat, was talking quietly to Wavestar outside his den. She gave Icepaw a friendly nod as he plodded past. Her apprentice, Lillypaw, was hiding behind a small pile of rocks, ears pricked. She was a very pretty she-cat, with soft green eyes and a thick tortoiseshell coat. Lillypaw had half the apprentice toms padding after her, until she had chosen to be a medicine cat. When Lillypaw saw Icepaw watching her, she pretended to lick her paw guiltily. Icepaw rolled his eyes and walked on. He heard paw steps behind him and turned around. It was Vinepaw, who was Icepaw's best friend.

'Icepaw, I heard you had to look after the elders and since Cloverfoot has a thorn in his pad, I thought I could help you. At least until sun-high patrol.'

Icepaw blinked gratefully. Vinepaw would do anything to help his friends, even offer to handle mouse bile.

Reedwhisker yowled angrily.

'Why don't you just rip the ticks out? I'm sure it would feel just the same!'

'I'm really sorry! I couldn't see it properly!' said a flustered Vinepaw.

Mosspelt flicked her tail over Reedwhisker's shoulders.

'It wasn't his fault, it's this light. It is not bright enough.' she soothed.

Beechfur snorted. 'Icepaw isn't having any trouble. Why should Vinepaw?'

Vinepaw ignored them, gritting his teeth around a stubborn tick. Icepaw knew he was asking himself why he had offered to help Icepaw. The white cat touched Vinepaw's shoulder with his tail. Not much longer to go, he thought.

Icepaw raced through the tall grass, enjoying the springiness under his paws. Trying to focus his mind, he concentrated on the vole scurrying under a bush. Covering the distance between them with one leap, he pounced on the unfortunate animal. He flicked out his claws, swiftly slitting its throat. Carrying the vole proudly in his teeth, he walked back to Sunclaw, who was leading the hunting patrol.

Sunclaw saw his apprentice holding a vole. He sighed. Even when Sunclaw deliberately told Icepaw to hunt in the portion of territory that had a stream, he still came back with scrawny prey like voles or mice. Riverclan cats ate fish! It was what made their clan the biggest in the forest! With the Gathering tonight, they didn't want to go hungry.

'Icepaw, I told you to hunt by the stream for a reason! No-one wants to eat little voles! Go catch some fish, or I will give you elders-duty for a moon!'

Icepaw's face fell. He had expected praise, not disappointment. Horsepelt, who had just come back with his apprentice, Swirlpaw, looked at Icepaw's catch and smirked.

'Nice catch Icepaw. Almost as good as Swirlpaw's.' said Horsepelt.

He was a huge cat with a thick dark brown pelt and white paws and face, just like the horses down at horse-place in Riverclan territory. Icepaw looked at Swirlpaw's catch. Two large fish were hanging by their tails in his mouth. Sunclaw glared at Icepaw, and was about to say something (no doubt a scolding) when a desperate yowl sounded in the direction of Shadowclan territory. Fishclaw and Snowstorm skidded into the clearing.

'Help! There is at least ten Shadowclan cats past the small Thunderpath!' mewed Snowstorm.

Sunclaw looked shocked. 'Quickly, Swirlpaw, go get help! The rest of the patrol, follow me!'


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

Icepaw leapt after Sunclaw, excitement mounting in his veins. Action at last! Snowstorm fell in beside him, to talk to Sunclaw.

'Why would they attack on the day of the gathering? Is it a coincidence or do they want do displease Starclan?'

Sunclaw spat angrily. 'Who cares? As long as we give them a fight to remember.'

This statement was met with yowls of enthusiasm as they burst into the fight in a patch of grass surrounded by bushes. At least 15 Shadowclan cats were there, circled around three Riverclan cats. Wildeyes, Ravenfur and Sparrowflight were looking exhausted, and covered in wounds. They looked up in relief as the patrol threw themselves into the fight.

Sunclaw jumped onto a large black Shadowclan cat, digging his hooked claws into his chest. The black tom yowled viciously and reared up. Fishclaw bit an opponents paw, only to be jumped on from behind. Icepaw grabbed the small cat by it's fur and dragged it off Fishclaw. Horsepelt and Misteyes attacked a Shadowclan she-cat who had ripped Ravenfur's leg. The Shadowclan cats were thinking about giving up, when a stream of reinforcements led by Skypelt arrived and made the decision for them. The Shadowclan cats fled into the dark forest that was their home. Icepaw looked around excitedly. Why wasn't everyone happy? They had beaten the invading Shadowclan! Then he saw the reason. Ravenfur's limp body was surrounded by mourning cats. A huge gash ran down his throat. Slowly, Ravenfur's clan-mates lifted him on their shoulders and turned back to camp.

Sitting impatiently in Rainpool's den while Lillypaw tried to force-feed him foul-smelling herbs, Icepaw wondered why Shadowclan had invaded. Everybody had plenty of prey. Shadowclan wouldn't even know how to hunt here, with very little of the animals that Shadowclan were used to hunting.

'Icepaw! Eat the herbs, or I'll tell Rainpool to give you yarrow! Lillypaw was getting impatient. Her pretty green eyes were angry.

Icepaw relented, swallowing the leaves, while trying not the throw up. Lillypaw adjusted the cobwebs on his leg wound.

'Okay, now try not to put to much wait on it for a while.' Lillypaw sounded just like Rainpool. No doubt she had been practising.

Standing up, Icepaw winced. There was a cut on his leg, not serious, but enough to put him out of action for a while. Icepaw limped back to the apprentice's den to lie down. Swirlpaw was also there gingerly licking a sore paw. When Icepaw entered he looked up. About to make a mean remark, he stopped. Even Swirlpaw was too tired to throw an insult Icepaw's way. And with the Gathering tonight, they all needed their rest.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

Icepaw ran nimbly across the fallen tree. His paws were used to wet and slippery conditions and didn't slip. His eyes were white with a black outline and black pupil. With those eyes, Icepaw could see as well in night as in day, and the smallest detail couldn't escape his sight. Jumping off the log now, he could see the clear outlines of his clan-mates ahead, a mouse in the bracken across the clearing and a squirrel in a tree far above him. Icepaw sighed. It was his third Gathering and he still got a little nervous. As usual, Riverclan were the first in the clearing. Looking around, Icepaw saw his friends Vinepaw and Dawnpaw sitting near the huge tree where the leaders sat. Walking over, he noticed Vinepaw was shivering and wet.

'Vinepaw, what happened? Why are you all wet?' said Icepaw.

Vinepaw scowled. 'Well, I guess some cats didn't realise how cold the water was.'

'He fell in the lake trying to cross the tree.' scoffed Dawnpaw.

Icepaw laughed. Vinepaw, desperate for a change of subject, found one.

'Look, it's Windclan. They look good.'

The Windclan cats had arrived with their clan leader, Heatherstar at the lead. Windclan cats were always small and lithe, and these cats were sleek and well-fed too. Windclan was thriving under Heatherstar's leadership. A small apprentice padded forward to greet Icepaw and his friends. His name was Silverpaw, and he had been friends with the Riverclan apprentices since their first gathering.

'Hi Icepaw! How are you? I heard-'

Silverpaw was cut off by the arrival of Shadowclan and Thunderclan. Both leaders immediately took their places on the boughs of the big pine tree. A big grey Thunderclan cat came to sit next to Silverpaw and the Riverclan apprentices. Duskpaw had also been friends with them for a long time.

The Thunderclan leader, Lionstar, started the Gathering.

'Thunderclan are proud to introduce our new apprentices, Nightpaw and Dustpaw. Prey has been running well for Thunderclan. I have nothing else to report tonight.

Heatherstar spoke next.

'Windclan have been thriving. We too have new apprentices, Quickpaw, Whitepaw and Cloudpaw.

Next was Wavestar.

'Riverclan has been doing well. Six of our kits will have their apprentice ceremonies this moon. Prey has been running and all our cats are well-fed.'

Last was Owlstar.

'Shadowclan has been thriving.'

All the cats looked at the Shadowclan leader. Was that all he was going to say? Even some Shadowclan cats looked surprised.

Without another word, Owlstar jumped down from the tree and led the Shadowclan cats out of the clearing.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

Sunclaw blinked wearily in the bright morning light. It was one moon since the Gathering where Shadowclan had left. Although the event had left every cat puzzled, Shadowclan hadn't even come over the border since that night. All the clans where at peace and doing well.

'Sunclaw, you are to take out a border patrol to Shadowclan side. You can choose who you take, but don't bother taking to many. Pick up a little prey, too.' ordered Skypelt.

Sunclaw looked around at the cats in the camp.

'Okay. Cloverfoot, Moonheart and Darkstorm. Icepaw and Vinepaw, you come too.'

Sunclaw waited for the chosen cats to assemble. Counting all six cats, he ran for the grass tunnel that led outside. Once out, they ran for the direction of Shadowclan territory. They were checking the border scent markers when Icepaw meowed an alarm.

'There's a cat coming out of the trees!' mewed Icepaw.

Darkstorm, sniffing in the direction Icepaw was indicating, hissed. The whole patrol squatted and crept forward, Sunclaw at the lead.  
A grey tabby with unblinking blue eyes stepped out from the gloomy trees. All six Riverclan cats stopped.

'Jayeyes? What are you doing here? You are not five tail-lengths from the lake!' growled Sunclaw, who immediately recognised the blind Thunderclan medicine cat.

'I needed to talk to Rainpool. It's- it's about Willowstream.' said Jayeyes hesitantly.

'He can't just stroll around our territory! Even if he is a medicine cat!' spat Darkstorm.

'Actually, he can. If it is an emergency.' said Cloverfoot calmly.

'And I'm sure it is an emergency. Jayeyes respects clan rules.' soothed Moonheart.

Darkstorm still looked angry. Sunclaw ignored him and flicked his tail at Jayeyes.

'Follow us.' he mewed, remembering Jayeyes was blind.

When the patrol arrived back at camp, after picking up a few bits of fresh-kill on the way, Rainpool was sitting next to Wavestar with Lillypaw. She jumped to her paws. Jayeyes stood uncertainly, not used to the unfamiliar Riverclan camp. Rainpool gently laid her tail on his shoulders, leading him into her den. Lillypaw made to follow, but Rainpool halted her with a meaningful glance.

Icepaw padded past Lillypaw with Vinepaw, determined to ask Sunclaw why he had immediately let Jayeyes come with them when he had heard Willowstream's name. Willowstream had been the Riverclan medicine cat before Rainpool. She had died very early, but Icepaw didn't know why.

Seeing Sunclaw with Wavestar, he went up to him, waiting for Wavestar to finish telling him about different types of fish. Eventually, Sunclaw turned to face him.

'Icepaw, what is it?' asked Sunclaw.

'Well, I heard what Jayeyes said this morning, and I was wondering, how did Willowstream die? Why does Jayeyes know anything about her? Why-'

'Are you sure you want to know, Icepaw? It is a complicated story.' Wavestar had joined the conversation.

'Yes, yes, I want to know!'


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER EIGHT

'_Those that do not touch_

_But have been merged four times_

_Are bound in destiny to fight_

_The darkness between them'_

'_The coldest of the elements_

_With the brightest heat of day_

_Must unravel the treachery of _

_The Shadows and the Darkness'_

Finished Wavestar gravely. 'Those were Willowstream's last words.'

'No-one is quite sure how she died. She went missing from the camp one day. Willowstream was found near the Island by Horsepelt, but she died within minutes of her discovery. Willowstream had no wounds, no disease, and no marks. Nothing to suggest how she was killed.' added Sunclaw sadly.

Icepaw nodded slowly. 'Has anyone figured out the meaning of the prophecy?'

Sunclaw shook his head. 'No-one. Not even Rainpool.'

Dawnpaw rolled over lazily, basking in the warm sunlight of sun-high.

'And they didn't see another cat near her?' she questioned.

Icepaw shook his head. 'Not another cat.'

Vinepaw blinked uncomfortably. 'Can't we talk about something else? What about that huge fish I caught his morning?'

Icepaw laughed while Dawnpaw scowled at Vinepaw. While she scolded him, Icepaw thought about the mysterious words of the old Riverclan medicine cat.

The Shadows could be Shadowclan, but who was The Darkness? There was no Darkclan…. And the coldest of elements? Snow, or even water? The brightest heat of day…. That could be the sun… Those that do not touch… That could be anything. Sky and earth? Water and lightning? Or was Icepaw thinking on the wrong track? Was it clan territories? Windclan and Shadowclan territories don't touch! But they haven't been linked four times…. And what does that mean? Four cats merging the clans? Or the lake? What could it be?

Icepaw watched the gathering Island absently. Was he standing where Willowstream had died? The mystery that shrouded her death had consumed him. He spent all his spare time thinking of the strange prophecy. As far as Icepaw knew, it had never been for filled. Maybe it never would be, in his life-time.

A strange sound coming from the Gathering Island wrenched his attention away from his thoughts. A sort of smoke was just visible above the trees. What was it now?

Sunclaw, turning to tell his apprentice at get some of the horsetail near him for Rainpool, saw his apprentice start running towards the island.

Sunclaw hissed. 'What in Starclan is he doing now?'

Icepaw clawed his way down the log, which was slippery from recent rains. Sliding to on to the muddy surface of the land, he saw a dark shadow in the clearing used by the clans. Running through the trees, but coming to a stop before he was in the open, Icepaw gingerly peered out from behind a bramble thicket.

Sunclaw bounded across the log, using his big claw to grip the surface. Following Icepaw's scent, he found the apprentice crouching behind a bush.

'Wha-'

Icepaw flicked his tail for silence and kept staring into the clearing.

Although furious at being ordered about by an apprentice, Sunclaw looked where Icepaw was looking, a horrified expression on his face.

A huge sphere of black fog pulsed in the middle of the clearing, watched by a small cat. Tendrils of the shadowy mist curled lazily in the air around him. Even as they looked, a blurry image flickered in the depths of the smoke, becoming sharper as the mist around it expanded to make room for the image.

'Is that you? I came like you told me to, even though the meeting was in Riverclan territory.'

The small cat sitting in front of the picture, which Sunclaw recognised as the Shadowclan medicine cat, had a rough mew that sounded like dead bark being torn from a tree.

Another voice, this time issuing from the ball of fog, answered.

'Of course you did, Greycloud. You dare not disobey the leader of Darkclan.'

_P.S I'm really sorry I didn't reveal how or why Willowstream died, but I had no idea that it would take so long to get to the Darkclan bit! Again, sorry, but I am a REALLY slow writer._


	9. Chapter 9

Icepaw awoke, shivering. He had been dreaming about the terrible experience he had undergone on the island. It still haunted him…..

_sssssssssssssssss_

Horrified, Icepaw looked on, unable to tear his eyes away. A cat had appeared in the fog, a huge tabby with burning amber eyes.

'Tigerstar, what has gone wrong? Why aren't the extra cats here yet?' mewed Greycloud, the Shadowclan medicine cat.  
'Nothing has gone wrong! They will come, but _after _you defeat Riverclan. Do you expect to be handed the territories, fed like a stupid kittypet? Darkclan cannot do all the work, you blithering idiot!' snapped the big tabby irritably.  
'I'm sorry! It's just…. well, I don't think we should do this after all. There_ are_ supposed to be four clans. And as for the other thing….'  
'There will be four clans! They just won't have different leaders, that's all. As for the other thing, that is no concern of yours. Hawkfrost and I will handle that. Also, to make it easier for you, Windclan are no longer….. _independent_.'  
'But I thought we had to conquer them by ourselves.' said Greycloud suspiciously.  
The big cat in the mist narrowed his eyes slightly.'I did this because I have noticed Shadowclan have a nasty habit of losing battles, as we saw over the green-leaf. Windclan will help you overthrow Thunderclan. The real problem, however, is how Shadowclan will defeat Riverclan. They are very powerful. You must be careful.'

_ sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss_

Sunclaw watched Skypelt talking with her sister, Moonheart. Even though he couldn't see them talking, Sunclaw knew they where talking about what Icepaw and he had witnessed. Although a few cats in the clan didn't believe their story, most did- including Wavestar and Skypelt. Fortunately, they had enforced their authority and began to prepare for an all out war with Shadowclan. Every cat knew that if Riverclan lost the battle, Thunderclan would have no chance against Windclan and Shadowclan together.

Wavestar stood proudly on the tree stump in the centre of the camp.  
'Today, I am very glad to introduce two new warriors to Riverclan. Swirlpaw and Strawpaw, please come forward. Strawpaw, you will now be known as Strawfur. Swirlpaw, your warrior name will be Swirlpelt. Serve Riverclan well, particularly with the upcoming battle.'

Icepaw looked on jealously as Swirlpelt and Strawfur were congratulated by their mentors and clanmates. The apprentice den was now home to only Dawnpaw, Vinepaw, a few apprentices new from the nursery and himself. (Lillyfeather had received her medicine cat name from Starclan recently). Vinepaw was sitting next to Icepaw, also looking envious. Dawnpaw, however, had gone to greet the new warriors. She was talking to Strawfur now, no doubt about the overcrowded conditions in the apprentice den, with six new apprentices living there. Leopardpaw, Ashpaw, Spottedpaw, Webpaw, Frostpaw and Runningpaw were already crowding into the apprentice den.  
Icepaw was not looking forward to stuffing himself in there as well. It didn't matter, anyway. All the apprentices were being taken on triple training schedules. Even the new apprentices were able to fight a full warrior, and win. These new training sessions meant that no time at all was left to hunting, a skill which the new apprentices would have to learn later. Even the warriors were going to the training area, a shallow dip in the ground, near a stream, surrounded by bushes. Every cat was honing their fighting skills to perfection for the upcoming battle.

_sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss_

Yowls erupted over camp. Sunclaw awoke with a start. Moonheart sat up next to him, her claws unsheathed.  
'Shadowclan.'The one word was enough to send all the warriors streaming out of the den into the icy sunlight of the camp. The apprentices were already lined up at the gorse tunnel. Wavestar stepped lightly to the front of the huge pack of cats. His hazel eyes were calm and steady.  
'Let us fight.'


	10. Chapter 10

Icepaw bounded out the gorse tunnel, his heart pounding with excitement and apprehension.  
Weaving their way trough thick grass and heather clumps, the Riverclan cats emerged onto a flat area covered with Shadowclan cats.

Icepaw recognised Darkheart and Ivytail near the front of the mass of cats, hissing and spitting fiercely. But Icepaw also saw the surprise in their eyes. The deputy had obviously expected to ambush the Riverclan camp, not be met with a strong and organised attack. He also saw that the Shadowclan leader, Owlstar, was not there. Even the medicine cat, who should be waiting a distance away for injured cats, was not there either.  
Icepaw felt a sharp pain behind his ear. Had the Shadowclan cats attacked? No, it was just Sunclaw trying to get his apprentice to listen to Wavestar's orders.  
'Apprentices and five warriors spread out on either side of Shadowclan and surround them. When either I or Skypelt give the order, come out of your cover and attack. Do not come before the order, unless you see more than three of our cats dead. The rest of you, attack in pairs. One cat attacks, the other watches the attackers back.'

Icepaw listened absently. He had seen a small rustle in the bushes around the battle ground. Icepaw was dying to see what it was, but had decided he could wait until he was stationed over there. It wasn't worth Sunclaw's anger, not again. Suddenly, a wave of Riverclan cats surged forward. Although it looked like rabble, the cats were organised into pairs, and were going to specific spots in Shadowclan's ranks. Icepaw bounded eagerly into the bushes, to come face to face with a ragged cat, a shimmery grey coat glimmering under dust and dried blood.  
'What are you doing here?'

Silverpaw's haunted eyes darted from Icepaw to Sunclaw. He looked like he was about to attack, but suddenly he crumpled. Flopping weakly on the grass, he looked into Icepaw's eyes.  
'My clan- possessed. A mist….. Tigerstar….'  
Silverpaw trailed off, unable to go on. Icepaw was about to call Rainpool, but Silverpaw stopped him.  
'No. You must go now… To Moonpool. Quickly. But you can't go in Windclan territory- you'll get bound to Tigerstar too... Shadowclan is creating another ancestor clan- Darkclan… They are going to destroy Starclan- You must go… You must go and stop The Darkness'  
Sunclaw's eyes widened. Windclan was possessed! It all fitted in with what he had seen in the ball of fog on the gathering island.  
'I'll go to Moonpool. I can go through Shadowclan territory.'  
'No. Tigerstar is watching their land- There is no way…..'  
Silverpaw's weak mew could only just be heard over the loud yowls and hisses coming from the battle.

Icepaw, who had had his head down against the grass with his eyes closed, looked up.  
'There is a way.'

Icepaw stood at the bank of the lake, looking at the huge distance between him and the Thunderclan territory. Sunclaw, standing next to him, was having similar thoughts.  
'Are you sure this is the only way to Thunderclan territory?'  
'Very sure.' said Icepaw weakly.

Sunclaw took a deep breath and plunged into the lake. The freezing water seeped into his pelt like tentacles of ice. Striking out from the bank, he pushed his way through the first few metres, Icepaw a tail-length behind. Sunclaw had soon worked out a pattern. Push with his back paw, pull with his front paws. Push, push, pull, pull. Over and over again. Sunclaw was a strong swimmer, but he could feel the strength draining out of his legs. Pushing the thoughts to the back of his mind, he concentrated on his pattern. If Sunclaw was weakening, he couldn't imagine how Icepaw was.

Icepaw was already tired. The two cats were just past halfway. Icepaw could see the dark green forest of Thunderclan territory, but he could barely keep his head out of the water. Icepaw couldn't remember ever swimming this far in his life. He didn't think anyone had ever swum this far before. But he had to keep going. He_ had_ to…..


	11. Chapter 11

Dreampaw raced out of the apprentice den. Bounding up to her mentor, Hollyclaw, she waved her tail excitedly.  
'Can I go on this patrol? Please?'  
Hollyclaw nodded. 'As long as you don't wander off again! I need to talk to Lionstar now, but can go with Honeypelt. Listen to what she says. I'd better not hear her complaining about you again.'

Dreampaw scurried happily away. She was very hot in the sun filled camp, her silvery jet-black fur soaking the heat up.  
Dreampaw was a very pretty she-cat, with unusual dark blue eyes- or at least some times they where dark blue. Her strange eyes seemed to change colour with her emotions. When Dreampaw was angry, her irises went a piercing ice blue. When she was startled, or frightened, her eyes go a turquoise/aqua. At the moment, Dreampaw was happy- deep, dark blue.  
'Hey, Dreampaw!'  
Rockpaw, a grey tom with amber eyes, stood in her way. 'Are you going on border patrol?'  
'Yes! I'm going with Honeypelt to the Windclan border.'  
'Can I come too? Foxfang said that I could.'  
Dreampaw nodded. Flicking her tail at him, she went over to Honeypelt, who was organising the patrol.  
'Can Rockpaw and I come? Foxfang and Hollyclaw said we could.'  
Honeypelt sighed. 'Two little trouble-makers? Isn't one apprentice enough? Still, of course you can come. I just need one more cat. Go wait over at the gorse tunnel, I'll be there in a second.'

_sssssssssss _

Icepaw swum desperately. In his minds eye, he could see Tigerstar, amber eyes glinting in triumph. The thought have him a little more strength, but he couldn't go on… Just in time, Icepaw felt his paws scrape rough sand and pebbles. They had reached Thunderclan territory!  
Sunclaw scrambled wearily onto the sandy bank, a few seconds before Icepaw.  
Turning to look at his apprentice, he noticed Icepaw's scared eyes.  
'Icepaw? Icepaw, what's wrong?'  
Icepaw motioned with his tail. Sunclaw turned around, just in time to see a black Thunderclan cat emerging from the forest.

_sssssssss _

Dreampaw looked in alarm at the sodden cats hauling themselves up onto the shore. There was a bright ginger cat who was turned away from the Thunderclan cats. A smaller pure white cat was standing beside them. Dreampaw noticed his eyes where white as well, with a black out-line, which made his black pupils stand out. Still staring, Dreampaw remembered that they were intruders.  
'Hey! What are you doing in our territory? Which clan are you from?' spat Dreampaw as angrily as she could.  
The ginger cat stepped froward. 'We're from Riverclan. We just came to go to Moonpool, and we'd like to be on our-'  
'Wait a minute. You swam across the lake? From Riverclan territory? Just to go to Moonpool?'  
Dreampaw couldn't believe it. Not only had these crazy furballs swum an impossible distance, but they had done it just to get to Moonpool! Couldn't they just walk?  
The pure white cat walked forward.  
'We need your help. There was a prophecy, in Riverclan, made a while ago. I understand it now…. Thunderclan and Riverclan are destined to fight against Darkclan.'


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Dreampaw was shocked. A prophecy? About Thunderclan? How could it involve her?  
'Well, what makes you think that Thunderclan is the other clan in this 'prophecy' of yours?' questioned Dreampaw.  
The white cat hesitated.  
'Well, um, I'm not exactly sure but…. in the prophecy, it mentions _two that do not touch, but have been merged four times_. and I reckon it means Thunderclan territory doesn't touch Riverclan's.'  
'And the other bit… What does that mean?'  
'Well, I think that it means four cats who are halfclan. Like...'  
The bigger ginger cat interrupted him. 'You're right! I know four cats who have merged our clans- Mistyfoot, Stonefur, Feathertail and Stormfur.'  
Dreampaw was silent while she thought about what these two cats were saying. Unless they were making up the prophecy, then this was hard evidence. But the prophecy didn't tell them to come to Moonpool; so unless the Riverclan cats were just trying to trespass, there was something they weren't telling her.  
Dreampaw flicked her tail. 'You'd better tell me everything, including your names, or I will take you straight to Lionstar and you'll never get to Moonpool.'

_ssssssssssssssss _

Icepaw looked over his shoulder at the small Thunderclan patrol accompanying them to Moonpool. The large light brown tabby she-cat at the lead Honeypelt was giving him very nasty looks. She probably thought he and Sunclaw were mad.

_sssssssssssss _

Icepaw ran through the unfamiliar forest with his mentor and the Thunderclan patrol, all the while thinking about Willowstream's last words. Now he knew the prophecy's meaning. What he didn't know, however, is how they would defeat Darkclan, Windclan and Shadowclan- even with Thunderclan's help, it would be impossible to defeat all three powerful clans.  
'Honeypelt, do you mind if we go ahead to Moonpool? Icepaw and I need to see if the-'  
Sunclaw broke off abruptly.  
The two Riverclan cats had not yet revealed the prophecy that had brought them here, except to Dreampaw, and she hadn't told the any of the other Thunderclan cats. Honeypelt narrowed her eyes suspiciously. These two were weird, yes, but not about to start invading her territory. Besides, all cats were allowed to go to the Moonpool.  
'All right, but be careful. We've been hearing funny noises from there recently. It sounds like Starclan is fighting!' mewed Honeypelt seriously.  
Without replying, Sunclaw bounded ahead of the patrol with Icepaw following close behind.

_ssssssssssss _

A few minutes later, Icepaw was scrambling his way up the rocky slope which led to the hollow. When he reached the top with Sunclaw, he braced himself for what would probably be down in the hollow, but nothing could have ever prepared him for what he saw.

_**P.S I can't think of any Warrior names for the Riverclan apprentices! Please post some reviews containing what you think the Warrior names for Dreampaw, Dawnpaw, Icepaw and Vinepaw should be.**  
Also, I know this chapter is very short, but I need the next bit to be separate, for the dramatic effect. Sorry about that. _


	13. Chapter 13

Icepaw looked on in horror at the hollow. The Shadowclan leader, Owlstar, with his medicine cat, Greycloud, was in the clearing. But they were not the only cats there.

_sssssssssss _

Sunclaw gasped when he saw the cats assembled by Moonpool. He recognised the huge dark tabby cat standing next to the Shadowclan cats from the Gathering Island. Tigerstar was looking triumphantly at the strange cats assembled in front of him. If Sunclaw had been able to recognise them, he would have noticed Hawkfrost, Darkstripe, Brokenstar, Scourge and Bone among the crowd. All the cats had an eerie, glowing grey tinge to them, which made them seem surreal and terrifying. Trying to ignore his rising urge to flee, Sunclaw listened to what Owlstar was saying to Tigerstar.  
'- what if we lose to Riverclan? What will happen then? This whole plan is worthless. Besides, even if we do beat Riverclan, and they become…_inhabited _by one of your rogues, what then? I mean, really, the whole thing….'  
Owlstar babbled on for a while, while Tigerstar pretended politely to listen. Shadowclan would definitely be beaten by Riverclan, he thought. But it didn't matter. These mortal affairs didn't interest him. What Tigerstar had in mind was much more important.

_ssssssssssssssss _

Dreampaw struggled up the rocky slope, following the two Riverclan cats. She knew what was going to be there, and from what Icepaw had said, Dreampaw guessed that there would be some dead cats. But even she let out a small mew of terror when she saw the collection of dead rogues, traitors and murderers surrounding the crystal pool. Icepaw glanced at her, surprised. Dreampaw gave him her best 'I can do what I want' glare. Icepaw sighed and turned around. As long as they weren't seen, it wasn't important.

_ssssssssssssss _

Hawkfrost padded smugly up to his father.  
'All going well, Tigerstar. Exactly as-'  
Hawkfrost's head snapped around, looking straight at the three cats crouching on the ridge. Hissing angrily, he flicked his tail at their position. Tigerstar looked, and gave a cold, bloodcurdling smile.  
'Well, it looks like we'll have some fun while we wait. Deputy, go bring them down.'

_ssssssssssssssss _

Sunclaw started. They were coming up the ridge! Preparing to run, he realised both apprentices was rooted to the spot with terror.  
'ICEPAW! Dreampaw! Snap out of it! RUN!'  
Pushing against him, Sunclaw tried to shove Icepaw down the hill. Just as Hawkfrost reached the ridge, Icepaw recovered. Half falling, half running, he and Dreampaw made it to the forest. Sunclaw tried to follow, but Hawkfrost and another big cat Bone already had him pinned.

_sssssssssssss_

Tigerstar looked appraisingly at the Riverclan warrior. Tigerstar, of course could take him easily. But he knew Darkstripe would be striving to get Tigerstar's favour, after refusing to complete a task set to him. Tigerstar would give him that opportunity.  
'Darkstripe, kill him. Now.'

_**Once again, I'm really sorry this is so slow-moving! I can't write fast!**_


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

'Scared, water-rat? Too frightened to take me on?' taunted Darkstripe.Sunclaw watched the big tabby calmly. He reckoned he could take him. Darkstripe may have been an experienced fighter, but the chances were that Sunclaw knew many modern moves that Darkstripe hadn't seen before.Sunclaw always took care not to infuriate an opponent-- rage could give them extra strength. Instead, he let them think that they had the upper hand, so they didn't try as hard. Sunclaw remembered with a pang of sadness how his mentor, Mosspelt, had told him all this, before she had been killed in a fight with Shadowclan. Shaking himself free of the memories, he concentrated on watching Darkstripe, who was circling Sunclaw slowly.  
Seeing the lean muscles bunch and ripple under the tabby's thin coat, he braced himself to leap.

_ssssssssssss _

Dreampaw dashed frantically into the forest, sure she could feel Hawkfrost snapping at her tail. Glancing at the white streak beside her, she saw Icepaw was slowing down.  
'Is he gone?' rasped Dreampaw.  
'I think so.'  
Skidding to a stop, Dreampaw looked over her shoulder. Her eyes were a startling turquoise colour.  
'Hey! Your eyes just changed colour!' Icepaw gasped.  
'Yeah, they do that.'  
Turning away, Dreampaw suddenly felt strange. Her whole life, Dreampaw had been either feared or ridiculed for her weird eyes.  
'They're pretty.'  
The black she-cat spun to face him.  
'You really think so? You're not just joking.'  
Icepaw looked embarrassed. 'No! I'm not joking! My eyes always made me feel different too, you know.'  
'Oh.'  
Icepaw looked away, sheepish. 'Um... Well, we need to go back for Sunclaw.'  
Dreampaw was grateful for the change of subject.  
'Yes! We can go get Honeypelt. Come on, or he'll be crowfood by the time we get there!'

_sssssssssss _

Darkstripe leapt. In one fluid motion, Sunclaw leapt out of the way. Darkstripe, expecting the old trip trick, dodged side-ways as he passed Sunclaw. Trying out a new move, Sunclaw, instead of tripping Darkstripe, pounced on his back. Throwing his weight on the lean tabby, he jumped off the other cat as Darkstripe rolled over under Sunclaw. Darkstripe struggled to his feet, just as Sunclaw lunged again. Raking his big, hooked claws down Darkstripe's face, Sunclaw used his hind paws to push the big tabby backwards, to avoid a blow. Moving quickly, Sunclaw leapt over Darkstripe's head, before he could recover. Sinking his claws into Darkstripe's flank, Sunclaw flipped over and fastened his claws deeper. The dark tabby let out a screech of pain.

_ssssssssssss _

Icepaw ran behind Honeypelt, trying not to think about what must be happening to Sunclaw. Suddenly, a blood-curdling yowl echoed through the trees, coming from Moonpool. It wasn't Sunclaw's yowl, but it still made Icepaw shiver.  
'Oh no! Was that your friend?' mewed Rockpaw, his amber eyes concerned.  
Icepaw shook his head. 'No, but the next one very well might be.'

_ssssssssssssss _

Sunclaw stepped back. Darkstripe was writhing on the ground, but Sunclaw was confused. He had barely cut his throat. Darkstripe should not be _dying_. Looking at the other cats, he saw they seemed to know what was happening. Glancing at Tigerstar, he saw the big tabby was concentrating fiercely on Darkstripe, murmuring softly. Straining to hear him, Sunclaw realised what he was doing.  
'Die- you worthless piece of flesh. You are of no use to Darkclan any longer. I call on the powers of Darkclan, the Night surrounding the Star, take the soul of Darkstripe, and cast it out, to the mercy of the Cats Who Walk Eternally.'  
As soon as the words were said, Darkstripe's body fell limp, never to move in this world again. Horrified, Sunclaw backed away from the lump of dark tabby fur lying at his paws, only to walk straight into Tigerstar.  
The huge tabby raised a paw and pushed Sunclaw to the ground.  
'Well, I suppose you are wondering how I did that.'  
'And how you are alive again. And what you plan to do.' Sunclaw tried to sound brave, but there was an undertone of terror in his mew.  
Tigerstar smirked. 'Well, then. In your last moments, I will tell you.'


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

'Before the clans were formed, there were two cats. A tiger and a lion. When they died, they formed a clan for the souls of those passed on. Until then, the dead cats had simply wandered the skies, lost forever. Now, this new clan, which they called Starclan, bound the souls so they could rest together in peace.  
But, the tiger was not happy with this. He knew Starclan could control the mortal world, but the lion would not try to use this power. So the tiger unbound his soul and made a new clan. Darkclan. He recruited traitors, murderers and rogues, and he controlled the skies. But Starclan didn't approve of this, and battled Darkclan for power. They won, and now control the destinies of all mortals.  
Now, I intend to reclaim these powers, and rule all the clans!'  
Tigerstar's eyes glinted. Sunclaw gulped. 'Y-you haven't explained one thing. How are you going to… reclaim these p-powers?'  
'Why, by attacking Starclan, of course.'

_ssssssssss _

Dreampaw ran alongside Icepaw, feeling his pelt brush hers. She could see the ridge of the hollow coming up.  
'Honeypelt, I think two cats should go up first, just in case they see us, and kill Sunclaw.' suggested Icepaw.  
The Thunderclan deputy narrowed her eyes. Was this mere _apprentice_ trying to instruct her?  
'Yes, I think she's right. Two small, agile cats should go up first, to see if they haven't killed him already.' mewed a reddish-brown tom from the back of the patrol.  
'Well, Foxfang, who do you think should go?'  
'I'll go!' interrupted Dreampaw.  
'Me too!' mewed Rockpaw instantly.  
'I need to go too.' added Icepaw quietly.  
'I don't think all apprentices should go. It will be dangerous. Rockpaw, you don't need to go.'  
Rockpaw looked unhappy, but the grey apprentice didn't argue with Foxfang. Instead, he turned to Dreampaw.  
'Please, be careful. Come back safe.' he murmured, giving the black she-cat a lick on the shoulder.  
Dreampaw pushed him away. 'Rockpaw, stop acting like I'm a kit! I'll be fine, you stupid furball!'  
Meanwhile, Honeypelt had been discussing something quietly with Foxfang. Now she motioned with her tail to a slim golden tabby she-cat.  
'Goldenwing, you can go with them. Be careful, because if you get hurt, Lionstar will rip my fur off!'

_ ssssssssssssssss_

Sunclaw backed away from Tigerstar, trying to get over to the ridge. The Darkclan cats didn't seem to be able to leave the hollow, and if he could just get onto the slope, he could be up and over before they noticed….  
'Hawkfrost', meowed Tigerstar lazily, 'The prisoner is trying to escape.'  
Hawkfrost flicked his tail and padded towards Sunclaw.  
Sunclaw, seeing the big tabby with blue eyes heading towards him, dashed desperately up the slope, feeling Hawkfrost's claws scratching his hind legs. Letting out a terrified yowl, Sunclaw pushed harder against the sandy ground.

_ssssssss_

Icepaw heard the spine-tingling yowl as he clawed his way up the rocky path. Sunclaw! Pushing hard against the ground, ignoring the pain of the sharp stones digging into his pads, Icepaw leapt for the ridge, only to feel sharp teeth grab him by the scruff. Paws churning uselessly in the air, he twisted his head to glare at Goldenwing.  
'What are you doing? That was Sunclaw!' Icepaw hissed furiously.  
'Yes, but did you even think what would happen if you went charging in there? What would you be able to do? And you'd certainly get Sunclaw killed!' said the she-cat around a mouthful of fur.  
'Stupid furball! Do youthink at _all_?' mewed Dreampaw reproachfully.  
'That's a lot, coming from someone who-'  
Suddenly a light gold head appeared over the ridge, plumes of yellow sand rising where his paws clawed the soft ground.  
"Sunclaw!"

_**Please vote! Which name would be better?**_

**Vinetail **_or_** Vinepelt  
Icefire**_ or _**Icefall **_**or**_** Iceclaw**  
_(If you can think of a better name for Icepaw, please post it!)_  
**Dreamheart**_ or_** Dreamshadow  
Dawnfrost **_or _**Dawnwing**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

'Icepaw, no!'  
Icepaw heard Goldenwing calling desperately after him, but he ignored her. Sunclaw had a chance to escape!  
Suddenly he saw a big tabby, right on Sunclaw's tail. Wheeling, the apprentice began to slide his way back down to Goldenwing and Dreampaw. Glancing over his shoulder, he saw Sunclaw was beginning to outrun his pursuer, and he was almost over the rim…  
Sunclaw felt his heart rise as his front paws cleared the ridge. He was free! The ginger cat crashed head-first into his apprentice, who was completely frozen.  
'Icepaw, it's okay! I escaped!'  
Turning to see what Icepaw was staring at, he saw Hawkfrost, shrouded in a swirling silvery mist. The mist seemed to be restraining him, because he was fighting it, his paws churning the air sluggishly as if the big tabby was swimming in thick mud. Suddenly a strange cat, glittering with the same silvery mist that restrained the furious cat, appeared beside Hawkfrost.  
'You have done wrong, brother.'  
Hawkfrost's ice-blue eyes widened.  
'Mothwing! You traitor!' he spat.  
'Hawkfrost, it seems that Starclan made a mistake then, for I should be the one damned to serve Tigerstar for eternity.'  
'Darkclan kill you! Claw your fur off, rip your tail, pull your claws out...'  
Hawkfrost rambled on, hissing and spitting viciously at the beautiful golden dappled tabby, his eyes flashing menacingly.  
'Hawkfrost, you must tell Tigerstar to stop what he is doing. He cannot use the sacred laws of Starclan like this. He does not know what he is doing!'

_sssssssss _

Dreampaw watched the events that were occurring above her on the ridge helplessly, stifling a mew of terror when she saw Icepaw being pursued by Hawkfrost. Well, she assumed he was Hawkfrost. He looked like the evil, ruthless cat described to her by her mother, Poppyleaf when she was a kit.  
Icepaw felt a wave of tiredness sweep over his body, as though he was sinking into a bog. He had to lie down- his limbs felt like they were weighed down with lead, his eyelids already drooping.  
'I'm tired……'  
'Icepaw! Icepaw, what's wrong? Icepaw!'  
Icepaw heard Sunclaw calling, but it seemed so far away, and he was so tired…..

_sssssssss _

Icepaw awoke in a beautiful forest, with tall green trees, and a clear, pure stream. He could hear rustling, and he instinctively knew that the place was alive with prey. Where was he? Scrambling to his feet, he saw four cats standing in front of him, standing facing away from him.  
Icepaw had not made a noise, but one of the cats turned around.  
'Greetings, Icepaw. I am Bramblestar; this is Tawnypelt and Mothwing.'  
'Wh-what am I doing here? I need to be with Sunclaw!'  
'Peace, apprentice. We are not evil, though our sire may be.'  
'But you're dead…'  
'Of course, you mouse-brain. You're in Starclan's hunting grounds.' said the tortoiseshell she-cat irritably.  
'Am I dead?'  
The dappled golden she-cat, Mothwing, approached him.  
'All the rest of Starclan are unable to walk the skies and protect the clans. Only we are unaffected by the power of Darkclan. He plans to destroy Starclan, and therefore all the clans. You have seen what he can do. And you know what you must do.'  
Bramblestar stepped forward and licked Icepaw's ear.  
Hs tongue left a warm spot which began to spread through the apprentice's body.  
Icepaw struggled to stay awake. Not again!  
'But I don't……' he tried to make his tongue move, but it wouldn't. His brain was too tired to work.

_ssssssssss _

Sunclaw grabbed Icepaw by his scruff and half dragged, half carried his apprentice to the waiting Thunderclan cats.  
'Oh no! What happened to him?'  
Dreampaw began licking Icepaw's ears desperately.  
'He'll be fine.' Sunclaw stepped between the two apprentices, just as Icepaw woke up.  
'No, no! I don't know what to do!'  
All three cats stared at him. Icepaw realised where he was.  
'What happened? I was in this forest, and there was a Thunderclan cat- Bramblestar and Shadowclan and Riverclan cats too. And then Mothwing came, and she was telling me that Starclan is powerless and that I had to do something.'  
'Err, are you feeling alright, Icepaw? Maybe you're just exhausted from the swim.' mewed Sunclaw dubiously.  
Icepaw glared angrily at his mentor.  
'I know what I saw! And I know what I have to do.'


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Icepaw crept silently down the rocky path, crouching so low that his belly swished against the ground. Dreampaw was doing the same on the other side of the ridge. Together with the Thunderclan cats, Sunclaw and he had created a strategic plan to retake the hollow. Using the more covered areas- ones closer to the forest- the cats had managed to surround most of the hollow, thanks to more Thunderclan cats sent by Lionstar.  
'Foxfang, Poppyleaf, Larkflight. Go!' mewed Honeypelt softly.

Sunclaw watch the selected cats leap gracefully down the ridge, completely visible. Already a few of the ghostly cats had turned and seen the Thunderclan cats. He could hear their warning yowls. As expected, most of the Darkclan cats converged onto the clan cats.  
'Goldenwing, Hazelfur, Mouseclaw. Now!' Honeypelt gave the order to the cats on the other side of the hollow.  
By splitting the Darkclan cats into two, the attacking cats had effectively halved their power and numbers. It was an attack often used by Thunderclan, one which they had been unwilling to share with the Riverclan cats.  
'Sunclaw, Icepaw, Dreampaw, Rockpaw, Duskpaw. Surround group one!'  
Sunclaw raced into the lead of his group, making for the first group that Honeypelt had sent to attack. Unsheathing his claws, Sunclaw launched himself into the fray, slashing whenever he saw a Darkclan cat. Cornering brown tabby cat, he realised his opponent was blind, his eyes grey and unseeing. Sunclaw hesitated, unwilling to strike a blind cat. Suddenly he was pounced on from behind. Turning to claw his attacker, he recognised Hawkfrost.  
'You won't escape this time!' yowled the Darkclan cat, raising his claw to tear Sunclaw's throat. Just in time, Icepaw grabbed Hawkfrost by the tail, biting down and pulling at the same time. The big tabby was flung off Sunclaw, yowling.

Icepaw let go of Hawkfrost, only to see Tigerstar slinking over to Moonpool. He was standing with his back to Moonpool. When Icepaw saw a Thunderclan cat throw themselves at Tigerstar, the big tabby, instead of fighting the other cat, picked them up by the scruff and throw them, yowling, away from the pool. Tigerstar was defending the pool, not letting anyone touch it. But why?  
Determined to find out for himself, the apprentice approached Tigerstar from the other side of the pool, slinking silently until he could was close enough to the pool to see into it. To his horror, Icepaw saw tiny cats. Glittering miniature cats standing in rows. With a jolt, Icepaw recognised the tiny face of Redkit, who was Icepaw's brother. He had died after catching white-cough. Icepaw dragged his eyes away from the pool, only to come face-to-face with a snarling, irate Tigerstar.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Tigerstar grabbed at Icepaw, but the lithe apprentice rolled away just in time. The tabby's huge jaws came together with an audible snap. Icepaw tried not to think about what would happen if his throat had been between those murderous teeth. Scrambling to his paws, Icepaw was just in time to receive a bone-crushing blow to his side. Winded, he gasped and puffed, at the same time desperately trying to fend off Tigerstar's well aimed, powerful blows. Staggering to the other side of Moonpool (the side Tigerstar wasn't on), the apprentice readied himself to fight. H e had been so shocked at what he had seen in the pool, he hadn't been able to defend himself at all. Now he was prepared, but Icepaw shivered. Tigerstar was much bigger close-up. And his claws looked much bigger, too. Pushing aside the discouraging thoughts and concentrated on guessing his opponents next move.

As soon as he thought that, Tigerstar lunged, huge claws out-stretched. Letting out a ferocious yowl, he launched himself at the small apprentice. Icepaw was too slow to react. As the huge claws neared his throat, he felt resigned. _Sorry, Starclan. I did what I could._

Icepaw saw a black streak. Probably a Starclan cat, welcoming him. He saw the flash of black fur collide with Tigerstar, and Icepaw realised that the black streak had been Dreampaw, and she had saved him!

Dreampaw launched herself towards the huge tabby, hitting him while he was in midair. She dug her claws into him, as deep as she could. Both cats hit the ground, hard. Instantly, the black apprentice was on her paws, ready for the next blow. But Tigerstar, being much older (albeit stronger) was taking more time to recover.  
Icepaw raced to his rescuer's side.  
'Thanks', he murmured.  
Dreampaw didn't reply, instead keeping her eyes fixed on Tigerstar. Icepaw had an idea. Tigerstar had been guarding the Moonpool, trying to stop anyone from touching the surface. When the Thunderclan cats had come into the hollow, Icepaw had secretly noticed that a couple of pebbles had bounced into the pool. Tigerstar had shied away from the drops. Maybe the water could destroy him. It was worth a shot.  
'Stay back!' yowled Icepaw, grabbing Tigerstar by his pelt.  
'What are you doing, you filthy….' Tigerstar was twisting and wriggling furiously. The big tabby realised where Icepaw was tugging him, just as Icepaw heaved with all his might.  
'NOOO!'Tigerstar's furious yowl could be heard all around the hollow. Cats from all clans stopped fighting to watch what was happening. As soon as Tigerstar hit the pool, there was an explosion of silver mist. It swirled around the cats, enveloping them. When the mist cleared, all trace of the Darkclan cats was gone. No-one saw what had happened to Tigerstar. Except for Icepaw…..

Squinting through the mist, Icepaw saw a hazy image of a big tabby cat, surrounded by many cats of all ages and all clans. Starclan. The tabby was shrinking, dwindling , until he was a tiny kit, mewling pathetically in the water. The apprentice felt a pelt brush against his.  
'You have done well, Icepaw.' said a familiar voice.  
'Mothwing?' called the bewildered apprentice. There was no reply.  
Instead, the mist lifted, all the Thunderclan cats looking as confused as Icepaw had felt. But the young apprentice was not confused any more. Somwhere, he knew, the spirit of the dead medecine cat was at peace.  
Raising his muzzle to the sky, Icepaw yowled clearly:  
'_Willowstream's prophecy has been fulfilled_.'

_**fin**_

This isn't the actual end… I'll be posting the finished allegiances list- The apprentice warrior names and a couple of other things, just to make a happy ending.


	19. Chapter 19

**RIVERCLAN**

_**Leader-**_**Wavestar**  
Lithe grey-blue tom with darker stripes

_**Deputy**_- **Skypelt**  
White she-cat with light grey patches

_**Medicine Cat**_- **Rainpool**  
Very light grey she-cat  
_Apprentice- Lillyfeather_

_**Warriors:**_  
**Cloverfoot**-Dark tabby tom  
_Apprentice, Ashpaw_  
**Wildeyes-** She-cat tortoiseshell with unusual orangey eyes  
_Apprentice, Webpaw_  
**Darkstorm- **Dark grey tom with dark blue eyes  
_Apprentice, Frostpaw_  
**Sunclaw**- Light ginger tom with unusually large claws  
**Sparrowfligh**t- Light ginger she-cat  
_Apprentice, Spottedpaw_  
**Horsepelt-** Huge dark brown tom with white paws and face  
**Misteyes- **Black she-cat with light grey eyes  
_Apprentice, Brindlepaw_  
**Snowstorm- **Pure white tom  
_Apprentice, Leopardpaw_  
**Whitecloud-** White she-cat with grey paws and face  
**Swiftstripe- **Black she-cat with a white stripe  
**Swirlpelt- **Big dark tabby tom.  
**Strawfur**- Light ginger she-cat  
**Icefire**- Pure white tom with white eyes  
**Dawnfrost**- Dark ginger she-cat with blue eyes  
**Vinetail**- Light tabby tom

_**Apprentices:**_  
**Frostpaw-**Light grey tabby she-cat  
**Leopardpaw- **Golden tabby tom  
**Ashpaw- **Dark grey she-cat  
**Brindlepaw- **Dusky brown tom  
**Spottedpaw-** Golden tabby she-cat  
**Webpaw- **Dark grey tom  
**Lillyfeather-** Pretty tortoiseshell she-cat

_**Queens:**_  
**Minnowflowe**r- Tortoiseshell she-cat  
Kits- **Littlekit, Smokekit** and**Eaglekit**  
_(Mother of Cloverfoot's kits)_  
**Moonheart**- White and grey she-cat  
Kits- **Burrkit, Beekit** and **Galekit**  
_(Mother of Sunclaw's kits)_

_**Elders**_  
**Beechfur**- Light brown tom  
**Mosspelt-** Tortoiseshell she-cat  
**Reedwhisker**- Black tom

**THUNDERCLAN**

_**Leader-**_ Lionstar  
Golden tabby tom

_**Deputy-**_ Honeypelt  
Tortoiseshell she-cat

_**New Warriors:**_  
**Rockfall-** Solid grey tom with amber eyes  
**Duskpelt-** Reddish grey tom  
**Dreamshadow**- Black she-cat with blue eyes  
**Flamepelt**- Dark ginger she-cat  
**Dewdrop-** Tortoiseshell she-cat

_**Leaders from other clans**_  
Windclan- **Heatherstar** Shadowclan**- Ivystar**

_**Unanswered Questions:**_

**What happened to Windclan?**  
The Darkclan warriors controlled their minds. As soon as Starclan was released, they recovered.

**Why was Jayeyes on Shadowclan territory?**  
He was suspicious because Greycloud had been acting strangely lately, and he was on their territory to find out. They treated him with respect because they knew he would tell Lionstar if he found anything.

**Did Riverclan win the battle?**  
Yes. They were always going to win, as Tigerstar revealed later.

**What happened to Owlstar?**  
He was sent by Starclan to Tigerstar's forest. The rest of his clan was spared, including Greycloud, because they hadn't really known what Owlstar was doing.

**How did Tigerstar trap Starclan in the first place?**  
A question that will be answered in my next story in this series, along with the DreamshadowxRockfall, DreamshadowxIcefire, IcefirexDawnfrost relationships.


End file.
